1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems and methods for handling an intraocular lens and more specifically to systems and methods for storing an intraocular lens, loading an intraocular lens into a cartridge, and for delivering the intraocular lens from the cartridge into the eye of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is estimated that at least about 42% of Americans between the ages of 52 and 64 and 73% of Americans between the ages of 65 to 74 get cataracts. A cataract is a clouding of the eye's lens that impairs a person's vision and, if left untreated, causes blindness. As a result, each year approximately 1.4 million people in the United States alone undergo cataract surgery, whereby the clouded lens is removed and replaced with an intraocular lens (IOL) implant.
A typical IOL includes an optic or lens body for focusing light toward the retina of the eye. In addition, the IOL also includes one or more fixation members or haptics for securing the IOL in the desired position within the chamber of the eye. The IOL is implanted directly into the eye through a small incision formed in the ocular tissue of the eye. To fit through this small incision, modern IOLs are designed to be deformed, e.g., rolled, folded or the like, to a relatively small profile and then allowed to return to their original shape within the eye.
A useful technique for inserting an IOL into the eye includes use of an IOL injector or cartridge. Conventional IOL cartridges include a load chamber connected to an injection tube. Typically, the load chamber further includes an operable first lumen for receiving the IOL. Closure of this first lumen folds the IOL and maintains the IOL in a folded state. The injection tube includes a small diameter distal tip that is insertable into the incision within the eye. The IOL may be delivered from the load chamber through the injection tube and into the eye.
In general, the IOL is provided to the surgeon in packaging, such as a vial, plastic blister package, or other container for maintaining the IOL in a sterile condition. The IOL is removed from the packaging and placed on the open load chamber prior to insertion into the patient's eye. The packaging protects the IOL during handling and transportation to the surgical site and maintains the sterility of the IOL prior to use.
The technique of removing the IOL from the packaging and transferring it to the load chamber is usually accomplished with a pair of forceps or similar device. Any covering of the packaging is removed so that the IOL is exposed in its container. Insertion forceps are used to remove the IOL from the packaging and subsequently fold the IOL to a reduced size for insertion into the eye. Alternatively, the forceps are used to physically remove the IOL from the packaging and place it on the load chamber of the cartridge. Whether folding the IOL or simply loading it into the cartridge, this step requires particular manual dexterity and surgical skills.
In this regard, a variety of problems may arise when removing the IOL from its packaging, manually folding the IOL and/or placing the IOL into an insertion device or cartridge. For example, if proper care is not exercised during manipulation of the IOL, the IOL can be dropped and/or damaged. In addition, the IOL can be damaged if improperly folded or loaded into the cartridge and insertion device. Further, IOL sterility may be compromised if the IOL is not handled properly during the unpacking and loading procedures, thereby requiring the IOL to be discarded.
Other problems may be encountered during delivery of the IOL from the cartridge and into the eye of the subject. For instance, because the IOL is rolled inside the load chamber and/or injection tube, the orientation of the optic and haptic portions may be difficult to control. In addition, problems may be encountered regarding engagement of the tip of the push-rod with the IOL, resulting in damage of optic, haptics, or both.
In view of the above, there is a need for systems and methods that simplify and enhance the storage, transfer, and delivery of IOLs.